Why
by HwiKa.HaeKyu
Summary: tak bisa saling melupakan membuat takdir mempertemukan mereka kembali... "karna kau adalah pusat kesedihan dan kebahagiaanku Kim Kibum- Lee Donghae-.../Craick Pair/ Boys Love/ Bad Summary/ KiHae/ mind to RnR?


Why

Desclaimer:

Super Junior milik SMEnt, orangtua, keluarga, kerabat dan diri mereka sendiri.

Fic ini milik Hwika

Rate: T, Indonesian

Pair : KiHae (Kibum x Donghae)

Genre: Drama, angst

Warning : BL/Yaoi, OOC, Typo's, Alur Cepat, Fic Singkat dan kekurangan lainnya

Note: kalo bisa bacanya sambil dengerin lagu Xia Junsu – Love is Like Snowflakes (OST. The Innocent Man) karna saya pas nulis sambil dengerin suaranya hehe...

/

/

/

/

/

Don't Like Don't Read!.

/

/

/

/

/

/

Paris, Musim Dingin...

Seorang namja duduk di salah satu bangku, di belakangnya tepat berdiri sebuah _icon_ dari sebuah negara mode 'Paris' yah Menara Eiffel. Suasana malam dengan kegelapan langit yang pekat tampak menaungi namja tampan yang sedang terduduk itu. Wajahnya terlihat dingin dengan surai hitam kelam serta kedua iris mata yang senada dengan surai kelamnya tampak kontras dengan kulit putih dan bibirnya yang semerah darah.

Raut wajahnya memang tampak dingin tapi siapa yang tahu jauh di lubuk hatinya ia merasa tak tenang, galau, gelisah dan segala macam perasaan aneh yang terlalu mengusik batinnya. Ia tak mengerti mengapa ia merasakan hal ini, logikanya mencoba menemukan alasan yang tepat atas perasaan ini tetapi hasilnya nihil lain hal jika hatinya yang berbicara hanya ada satu jawaban atas semua yang ia rasakan "Rindu" itulah jawabannya tetapi ia mencoba menampik perasaan itu namun semakin ia mencoba perasaan itu semakin menggerogoti hatinya membuatnya terasa sesak dan tak nyaman.

"Sial!" namja itu memaki kemudian ia mengambil ponsel yang berada di saku mantelnya membuka tombol kunci dan menatap sebuah foto namja dengan surai coklat memakai sebuah kacamata dan tampak menunduk, foto itu diambil tanpa sepengetahuan sang objek. Raut wajah sang objek foto tampak sangat lelah dengan kedua bibir tipisnya yang sedikit terbuka serta kulit wajahnya yang pucat.

"Kau harus baik-baik saja Lee Donghae" gumamnya pelan lalu tersenyum, senyum yang sangat tampan dan jarang ia perlihatkan meski tersenyum meski mencoba terlihat baik-baik saja –Kim Kibum- sangatlah hancur tanpa Donghae.

Perpisahan 3 bulan yang lalu sangatlah menyiksa Kibum meski ini bukanlah keinginannya tapi keinginan Donghae-nya membuatnya mengambil keputusan untuk segera pindah sejauh mungkin dari namja yang ia cintai karna ia tak yakin bahwa ia sanggup untuk tidak berlari dan memeluk namja itu meski mereka tak memiliki hubungan apapun lagi.

Bukannya membaik justru kondisinya semakin buruk, Kibum pikir jika ia jauh dari Donghae akan membantunya melupakan namja yang telah ia cintai selama 2 tahun itu tapi hal itu membuatnya semakin rindu dan semakin cinta kepada sosok Lee Donghae tapi Kibum tak menyerah ia terus menekan rasa rindu dan cintanya terhdapa namja itu meski harus berakhir dengan kehidupannya yang berjalan seperi zombie, ketika rasa rindu itu menyergapnya hingga ia tertidur pun hanya nama Donghae yang akan terucap dari bibirnya. Logika dan hatinya terus berperang setiap hari, jika hatinya berteriak mencintai Donghae maka logikanya harus melawan itu meski sesungguhnya perang batin itu takkan bisa dimenangkan logika tapi Kibum tetap berusaha hingga merasa sangatlah lelah akan semua hal ini.

Getaran pada ponselnya menyadarkan lamunan Kim Kibum, 1 pesan singkat sukses membuat jantung Kibum mencelos hatinya berharap itu pesan dari Donghae dan refleks logikanya mengambil alih bahwa janganlah ia berharap terlalu banyak dengan tenang Kibum membuka pesan singkat itu

_From: Eunhyuk "Donghae masuk rumah sakit lagi"_

Kibum masih terdiam di tempatnya, ini sudah kesekian kalinya ia mendapat kabar bahwa Donghae masuk rumah sakit bahkan bisa terhitung sudah 10 kali lebih Donghae keluar masuk rumah sakit sejak 3 bulan perpisahan mereka dan Kibum ingin sekali berlari untuk segera memeluk namja itu tapi ia menahan semua keinginannya karna ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya dan semuanya akan berakhir sia-sia.

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

Donghae membuka kedua matanya dan rasa pusing menyerangnya tanpa ampun membuatnya kembali menutup matanya, bau khas rumah sakit seolah sudah akrab dengan indra penciumannya sehingga ia sudah tau dimana ia sekarang.

"Bodoh" suara itu pastilah suara Eunhyuk batin Donghae.

Donghae hanya tersenyum miring ia terlalu sering mendengar Eunhyuk mengatainya seperti itu.

"Kau itu manusia paling bodoh yang pernah ku temui Lee Donghae"

"Hm" Donghae hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Apa kau sudah gila mengatur jadwal yang terlalu padat seperti itu? Setiap hari? Kau ingin bunuh diri?" omel Eunhyuk, ia menatap tak percaya pada sosok sahabat sekaligus sepupunya itu.

"Mungkin"

"Kau baru saja pulang dari Jepang dan kau harus berangkat lagi ke Swiss tanpa jeda? Kau itu manusia bukan robot bodoh!" maki Eunhyuk ia sudah berdiri dengan kadar emosi yang semakin meningkat.

Donghae seolah menulikan telinganya, ia sudah kebal terhadap semua ocehan Eunhyuk tentang dirinya yang sudah berubah menjadi robot dan Donghae memang sengaja melakukannya demi membuatnya tak memiliki waktu untuk memikirkan Kim Kibum.

"Kembalilah, jangan menyiksa dirimu seperti ini" Eunhyuk akhirnya menyentuh topik sensitif yang sangat ia hindari karna Donghae takkan suka mendengarnya.

"Apa maksudmu" Donghae menatap Eunhyuk sinis.

"Kibum, kembalilah padanya. Kalian saling mencintai, jangan terlalu gengsi untuk memulainya Donghae" Eunhyuk menatap serius Donghae yang balas menatapnya dengan emosi .

Donghae mendengus kasar "Kau pikir kau siapa menyuruhku kembali pada namja brengsek itu? Ia tak berarti apa-apa bagiku" Donghae tersenyum meremehkan.

"Jangan membohongi hatimu Donghae-ya, aku tahu kau sakit hati dengan pengkhianatan yang Kibum lakukan dengan Kyuhyun tapi kau harus belajar memaafkannya" Eunhyuk menatap lembut Donghae mencoba menasihati sahabatnya itu.

"Ia sudah berselingkuh di belakangku Lee Hyukjae! Aku merasa seperti orang bodoh meski ia melakukannya hanya 2 bulan tapi aku baru mengetahuinya!" Donghae menjerit, wajahnya mengeras menahan emosi dan rasa sakit yang coba ia tutupi selama ini.

Eunhyuk menghela nafas ia tepat menyentuh titik sensitif Donghae, kesakitan itu terlihat jelas dari dua iris mata Donghae membuat Euhyuk tak tega untuk melanjutkan perdebatan yang akan semakin menghancurkan sahabatnya itu.

"Maafkan aku" Eunhyuk menatap Donghae dengan persasaan bersalah.

"Keluarlah" ujar Donghae dingin

Eunhyuk mengikuti kemauan Donghae dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan perawatan Donghae.

Prang...

Donghae melempar gelas yang berada di meja nakasnya, melampiaskan emosi, sakit, kecewa yang ia rasakan dan berharap rasa itu berkurang. Pertahanannya runtuh sudah, Donghae menangis tersedu dengan tangannya yang terus memukul kuat dadanya yang terasa pedih tapi tak mampu menghapus rasa sakit itu.

Pengkhianatan Kibum terhadap dirinya memang menyakitkan namun yang lebih menyakitkan adalah mengetahui bahwa selama ini Kibum tersiksa akan semua sikapnya. Donghae yang egois dengan segala harga dirinya yang terlalu tinggi, selalu bersikap seenaknya dan memperlakukan Kibum sesuka hatinya, Donghae yang terlalu manja dan segala jenis sikap buruk Donghae yang lainnya, Donghae menyadarinya setelah ia bertemu Kyuhyun dan tanpa sengaja membaca seluruh percakapan antara Kibum dan sahabat-sahabatnya dari ponsel Kibum yang tertinggal di apartementnya waktu itu.

"_Aku sangat bersyukur kau berpisah dengan Kibum, ia terlalu banyak menahan sakit dan tersiksa atas sikapmu! Jika bisa dihitung ia lebih banyak menanggung rasa sakit dibanding dirimu! Tak bisa menjaga perasaan orang lain, apa kau tak tahu seberapa Kibum tersiksa atas sikapmu itu? Ia bahkan rela melakukan semua yang kau inginkan tapi kau memperlakukannya seperti sampah yang tak berharga, semua pengorbannya tak pernah kau lihat! Kau tak pantas berada di sisinya" –Kyuhyun_

"_Lepaskan dia jika itu hanya menyiksamu, kau terlalu banyak bersabar atas Donghae tetapi Donghae tak pernah bisa melihat itu semua. Ia membuangmu kemudian memungutmu kembali saat ia butuh. Ia terlalu egois, aku tak mengerti bagaimana bisa ia memperlakukan orang yang mencintainya seperti itu"- Siwon_

"_Donghae sungguh keterlaluan! Lepaskan dia hyung, kau bisa mendapatkan yang lebih baik darinya ia sungguh tak punya perasaan memperlakukanmu seperti itu"- Henry_

Donghae menggigit bibirnya kuat menahan tangis serta sakit di hatinya tapi ia tak mampu, jujur ia masih mencintai Kibum meski ia selalu menunjukkan betapa bencinya ia pada Kim Kibum. Pengkhianatan Kibum menjadi tamengnya jika ditanya alasannya memutuskan Kibum padahal alasannya sebenarnya adalah ia tak ingin menyiksa Kibum lebih dalam lagi meski itu berarti ia harus melupakan Kibum dan membunuh rasa cintanya. Ia bisa saja memohon kembali pada Kibum untuk kembali tetapi ia tak yakin pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menyakiti Kibum di kemudian hari jadi ia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri semuanya .

"Maafkan aku" gumam Donghae disela tangisnya.

_/_

_/_

_/_

_/_

_/_

_/_

_/_

_/_

_/_

Kibum merasa tak tenang hari ini, sedari tadi ia hanya berjalan mondar mandir di apartementnya hal itu membuat Kyuhyun yang sedang mengunjunginya jengah sendiri. Kibum dan Kyuhyun memang pernah memiliki hubungan istimewa namun tak lama tetapi sekarang mereka memutuskan untuk bersahabat terlebih Kyuhyun adalah pasien dari Kibum.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau sudah seperti setrika saja" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Entahlah, perasaanku sangat tidak enak hari ini Kyu"gumam Kibum namun masih terus berjalan bolak-balik.

"Ck bukankah perasaanmu selalu tidak enak sejak putus dengan Donghae"

Seketika langkah Kibum terhenti, satu nama itu mampu membuatnya kehilangan fokus dan sungguh membahayakannya.

"Cih hanya mendengar namanya saja bisa membuatmu seperti batu seperti itu" ejek Kyuhyun.

Kibum tak menggubris ejekan Kyuhyun karna pikirannya langsung terbang kepada Donghae, entah mengapa ia merasa khawatir terhadap namja bodoh nan ceroboh itu, Donghae itu bodoh dan polos semua sikap kekanakannya benar- benar membuat Kibum yang dahulu adalah seorang _playboy_ bertekuk lutut mencintai namja itu meski ia pernah bermain api di awal hubungan mereka dan Donghae baru mengetahuinya setelah 2 tahun hubungan mereka dan Kyuhyun dahulu adalah teman Donghae juga wajar jika Donghae merasa tersakiti dan memutuskan mengakhiri hubungan mereka tetapi Kibum merasa ada alasan lain atas berakhirnya hubungan mereka dan Donghae tak berniat memberi tahunya.

"Hei bukankah kau harus berjaga malam ini di rumah sakit" tegur Kyuhyun sambil terus memainkan PSP nya di sofa.

"Oh ya aku lupa, aku harus bersiap- siap" Kibum memejamkan matanya mencoba mendapatkan fokusnya lagi dan bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke rumah sakit.

Kibum adalah seorang dokter ahli di salah satu rumah sakit di Paris berbeda dengan Donghae yang merupakan seorang pengusaha atau ahli waris dari salah satu perusahaan besar di Korea Selatan. Mereka dua orang berbeda, Kibum yang sebelumnya tak pernah mengemis cinta pada siapapun harus melakukannya demi Donghae yang egois, bodoh, dan arogan.

Kibum keluar dari kamarnya lalu menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih bermain PSP "Aku berangkat dulu, jangan lupa meminum obatmu dan istirahat" kemudian mengecup kening Kyuhyun.

"Hm" Kyuhyun hanya bergumam sambil terus fokus pada PSP nya.

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

"Dokter Kim ada pasien untukmu, sekarang sedang berada di ruang UGD" ujar seorang suster dengan wajah khas keturunan Eropa yang baru saja memasuki ruangan Kibum.

Kibum segera bergegas memakai jubah putih Dokternya tetapi jantungnya terus berdetak tak beraturan entah kenapa tapi ia mencoba mengabaikannya karna profesinya ini memiliki resiko besar atas nyawa orang lain.

Lutut Kibum terasa lemas melihat sosok tubuh yang terbaring diatas ranjang rumah sakit itu, tubuhnya terbalut jas mahal berwana hitam namun wajahnya sangat pucat seolah tak ada darah yang mengalir disana belum lagi pipinya yang terlihat tirus, sosok yang begitu ia rindukan ternyata kondisinya sungguh menyedihkan.

"Dokter Kim" seorang suster memanggil menyadarkan keterkejutan Kibum akan sosok Donghae dihadapannya.

Kibum segera mengambil tindakan pemeriksaan atas tubuh Donghae yang sudah menyerupai mayat itu.

Dan sekarang disinilah Kibum setelah 1 jam ia habiskan memeriksa Donghae dan mereka berada di dalam ruang perawatan kelas VVIP lampu snegaja dimatikan sehingga suasana kamar itu hanya dpat penerangan dai lampu kecil di meja nakas, Kibum memandangi wajah Donghae yang terlelap pulas karna pengaruh obat bius dan ini sudah menjelang pagi tetapi Kibum tak beranjak dari tempatnya masih betah memuaskan rasa rindunya, senyumnya tak lepas dari bibirnya betapa bahagianya ia bisa kembali melihat sosok Donghae.

Kedua mata Donghae menggerjap pelan sepertinya obat bius nya sudah tak lagi bekerja, hingga akhirnya kelopak mata itu terbuka menampilkan sepasang iris caramel yang selalu berhasil membuat Kibum terpesona.

"Pastilah ini di rumah sakit" gumam Donghae, ia belum sadar bahwa ada seseorang yang duduk di sebelah ranjangnya. Ia menatap jarum infus di pergelangan tangannya entah sudah berapa banyak bekas tusukan jarum di pergelangan tangnnya itu dan ia bosan dengan ini semua. Ia merasa baik-baik saja tapi orang-orang di sekitarnya terlalu berlebihan sehingga terus saja melarikannya ke rumah sakit.

Donghae hendak melepas paksa jarum infus di pergelangan tangannya itu, "Jangan dilepas" suara dalam dan penuh perintah itu merangsek ke dalam indra pendengaran Donghae dan hanya satu orang pemilik suara seperti itu –Kim kibum-.

Donghae memilih tak menatap Kibum meski jantungnya seperti akan meledak dan hatinya ia tak bisa jelaskan bahagia atau justru sedih karnanya.

"Apa pedulimu" sahut Donghae sinis, tangannya tetap akan melepas jarum infus itu dan segera keluar dari ruangan ini karna ia merasa asupan oksigen di ruangan ini sangatlah tipis baginya untuk bernafas dengan baik.

"Arghh" Donghae memekik karna Kibum menahan tangannya cukup kuat, Kibum berdiri dengan tubuh menunduk.

"Kenapa kau begitu bodoh" jarak antara wajah keduanya sangatlah dekat, Kibum menatap Donghae dalam sedangkan Donghae memilih tak menatap Kibum.

"Aku berusaha hidup dengan baik disini tapi kenapa kau malah berbuat bodoh hingga sakit seperti ini" bisik Kibum tepat di telinga Donghae, suaranya begitu dingin dan menusuk.

"..."

"Kau membuatku menyesal karna melepasmu waktu itu Lee Donghae"

"..."

"Jawab aku Lee Donghae!" bisik Kibum tegas, tapi lidah Donghae terasa kelu untuk menjawab. Rasa bersalah itu menyergap Donghae betapa tersiksanya namja dihadapannya ini ketika dulu bersamanya. Air matanya siap mengucur jika ia tak menguatkan hati, Kibum adalah pusat dari seluruh rasa sakitnya juga pusat dari seluruh kebahagiannya.

"Bukan urusanmu" bisik Donghae dingin, suaranya tersendat karna berusaha menahan airmata di pelupuk matanya.

Kibum menyeringai ngeri "Mengapa kau lebih memilih menyiksa dirimu sendiri?" Donghae benar-benar tertohok dengan pertanyaan Kibum, tak mungkin ia menjawab karna ia menganggap ini adalah balasan atas dirinya yang telah menyiksa Kibum.

"..."

Suasana temaram di ruangan itu sangat hening karna Donghae tak menjawab pertanyaan Kibum "Kau tidak makan, memadatkan jadwal kerjamu, tak membiarkan dirimu memiliki waktu senggang sedikitpun, kau memperlakukan dirimu seperti sebuah robot, apa alasanmu melakukan hal ini semua?!" Kibum terus mendesak Donghae untuk menjawab.

"..."

Kibum merasa kesal tak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari Donghae yang masih betah membisu seperti arca batu, Kibum segera meraup bibir pucat Donghae melumatnya kasar melampiaskan rasa kesal, rindu, dan sedihnya sedangkan Donghae hanya mampu terkejut dan memilih mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat agar tak terjebak dalam permainan Kibum yang adalah seorang _good kisser_ tapi Kibum tak menyerah terus menerobos pertahanan Donghae dan berhasil membuat Donghae menyerah atas ciumannya yang memabukkan dengan posisi Kibum diatas Donghae menunjukkan dominasinya atas Donghae yang berada dibawahnya.

Airmata sudah membasahi pipi tirus Donghae saat tautan bibir keduanya terlepas setelah sesi ciuman intens dan dalam itu berlangsung menunjukkan betapa kedua namja itu masihlah saling mencintai dan merindu satu sama lain.

"Aku membencimu" gumam Donghae merasa kesal pada dirinya yang tak bisa menahan diri atas godaan Kibum.

"Kau mencintaiku" sahut Kibum tenang, jemarinya menghapus jejak lelehan air mata di pipi Donghae.

"Aku membencimu Kim Kibum" tegas Donghae, kedua tangannya mencengkram erat pundak Kibum dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Kau mencintaiku Lee Donghae" Kibum tetap tenang sambil mengusap surai coklat Donghae lalu merengkuh Donghae dalam dekapannya membiarkan namja itu menangis di dadanya.

-FIN-

"_Kau adalah pusat kebahagiaan dan kesediahanku, bagiku kau adalah pisau bermata dua yang bisa membunuhku Kim Kibum"- Lee Donghae_

/

/

/

/

Baiklah ini hanya fic gaje yang entah muncul ide darimana dan jg yang sebagian pengalaman pribadi/abaikan, karna juga udah lama pengen bikin KiHae baru kesampean hehehe baiklah chingudeul saya kembali setelah 2 tahun hiatus tidak menulis/dilemparin granat/ wkwkwk dimohon pengertiannya untuk ff magic kiss belum dilanjut karna laptop saya yang rusak harddisk nya tak bisa dikembalikan datanya sehingga semuanya hilang berikut bahan kuliah saya /BOW/

Oke, waktunya review ya chingu...

No Silent Reader, okay? Review chingudeul yang membuat saya semangat untuk nulis lagi hehehe ^^


End file.
